This invention relates generally to Universal Serial Bus (USB) compliant devices and more particularly to USB transceiver macrocells. Transceiver macrocells are used in Universal Serial Bus (USB) compliant systems to connect device controllers to host systems. Unfortunately, conventional transceiver macrocells are only employable to connect devices to upstream ports. Developers must use different transceiver devices to connect devices to downstream ports. Having to use distinct devices is burdensome to developers and manufacturers of USB systems. Accordingly, there is a need for a macrocell capable of both upstream and downstream operation.